parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 3.
Here is part three of James Graham's seventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Santa Claus - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Mrs. Claus - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Jingle and Jangle - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Thistlewhite - George Darling (from Peter Pan) * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Snow Miser - James (from Thomas and Friends) * Heat Miser - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Mother Nature - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * City People - Various Characters Transcript *Fairy Godmother: (tries on a Christmas hat) Oh, it fits. It fits very nicely. (laughs) I bet I can be Santa Claus. (sings) Who would know the difference If Santa Claus was me? Yes, who would know the difference? Just Santa Claus and me! Anyone can be Santa, Why can't a lady like me? I admit I'm under fed, But with a pillow from the bed, I could be Santa Claus. Oh, anyone can play Santa, I've fantasized it a lot, With his hat upon my head, And his suit of Christmas red, I could be Santa Claus. And with his "ho ho ho", I'd be going down the chimneys with his sack, And although my curls may be showing, I'll make sure they only see me from the back, Yes, anyone can be Santa. A tantalizing remark, Though his boots are not my size, With a twinkle in my eyes, I could be Santa Claus.With his reindeer and his sleigh, I'd be up, up and away, Yes, I could be Santa, I could be Santa, I could be Santa Claus. (Hoigle and Moigle arrive) *Hoigle: Santa, you've changed your mind. *Moigle: Oh, happy day! *Fairy Godmother: (laughs) Well, boys. What do you think? *Hoigle: Hi Fairy Godmother. *Hoigle and Moigle: (shocked) Fairy Godmother?! *Fairy Godmother: No good, hmm? Well, I guess we'll have to move on right into Plan B. *Hoigle: Really? *Moigle: Tell us. *Fairy Godmother: As I see it, Sultan doesn't want to go, because nobody cares, right? Right? *Hoigle and Moigle: Right! *Fairy Godmother: He thinks there's no Christmas Spirit. No good will, right? *Hoigle and Moigle: Right! *Fairy Godmother: So from now on, why don't you go down there and find some example of Christmas left over last year? Scout up some good will and show him some proof that somebody cares, right? *Hoigle and Moigle: Right! *Fairy Godmother: Sultan will change his mind, and presto, Christmas is on again. *Hoigle and Moigle: Yippee! Yay! (run off) *Fairy Godmother: Now, make sure you won't get lost. *Hoigle and Moigle: Lost? *Fairy Godmother: Baby will make the trip, so he'll take you for no problem. Now run along and gather up enough proof and you can get on with Christmas as usual. Bon Voyage! Send us a letter to us if it's okay. (The Flogian Brothers and Fairy Godmother obey) *Narrator: Fairy Godmother wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. But facing the right thing with Christmas, you know. Drastic measures were also called for. *Sultan: (yawns) Well, well, what's all that racket out there for, Fairy Godmother? *Fairy Godmother: Oh, well, it was just one of the animals getting himself some exercise, dear. What with all the rest and relaxtion around here. Everybody jumping as a leap frog. It just isn't enough proof for this time of year? *Sultan: They'll get used to it. I have already. I tell you. This is life. *Fairy Godmother: If you say so, dear. *Sultan: And are you thinking that I'm doing the same wrong thing as I'm doing at home? *Fairy Godmother: Of course not, but if you should change your mind-- *Sultan: Oh, okay, what are you up to, Fairy Godmother? *Fairy Godmother: Me up to something? No. Oh, ridicolous. Do I look like I'm up to something? *Sultan: No, you don't look like you're up to something. And it looks like that you're not up to anything either. You're up to something. What are you up to, Mom? *Fairy Godmother: Now it's nothing that may concern you. Poor Hoigle. Poor Moigle. *Sultan: Hoigle and Moigle. Concern it, Mom. What's going on?! *Fairy Godmother: They only want to help out. *Sultan: Then where are there?!! *Fairy Godmother: Well, they thought they'd just browse around the world to see if the folks didn't really care about you and Christmas. *Sultan: You mean they went down there out into that cruel world by themselves? *Fairy Godmother: No, of course not, silly. Baby went with them. *Sultan: Baby? He's just a baby monkey. Oh, poor little guy. Don't tell them what might happen. Now I'll have to go after them. *Fairy Godmother: You mean you want to do it with your own cold and all? *Sultan: Well, I must go. Those three must not get past the Miser Brothers without-- *Fairy Godmother: The Miser Brothers?! Oh dear! Oh my! I forgot all about those two! *Sultan: Of all the foolish things they can do. Why, if James doesn't freeze them, just for the fun, is the devil of the brother will put the heat on him for sure! (goes down to the yard) AiAi! On the double! (AiAi runs toward Sultan and picks him as Baby, flying high into the sky, and carrying Hoigle and Moigle with him, starts out on his quest to the city) Where are they? *Fairy Godmother: Phew! Oh, thank goodness. I just hope he'll be alright. *Narrator: The miser Engines?! What a pair! Now James controls the Northern Part of the world and tries to turn things into icicles while his nasty brother tries to keep the South so hot whenever a snowflake comes near. However, thanks to Granny, Baby, Hoigle, and Moigle were heading right between the two. *Hoigle: Where are we?! Where are we heading?! *Moigle: What do you think? (Hoigle sees Diesel 10 and screams in fear) *Diesel 10: Don't just stand there, you fools. They're part of the Santa Claus gang and goody goodies, ho-ho, and they must be on their way to start everybody dreaming about a white Christmas again. So don't let them get through, since they're precious morons. (laughs as James struggles to fight back) Get them. Get them... Get them! *Narrator: Of course, Fairy Godmother has never dreamed of little Baby, who would make the mistake of flying the high smack right into Diesel 10's territory. (Hoigle and Moigle fall down with Baby falling too) Category:James Graham Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Parts